The Treasure in Pandora's Box
by Gamer95
Summary: Pandora may be evil...But even evil can have someone to love and cherish above all others. Even evil can have a heart. Even evil can find the heart to take in a scared, broken little boy with nowhere to go...
1. Chapter 1

Pandora was having... a rough day. Not only had she barely managed to restore her attractive Amazon self, but she had been peppered with arrows by that blasted would be servant of hers... She decided she'd let off steam by, oh she didn't know... destroying a village? She began to descend before a strange feeling tugged in her gut... Something terribly chaotic was happening.

Ignoring it though she continued her flight path before the feeling came back, stronger. Finally she was pulled through her own calamity portal and realized she was traveling through time itself! How strong would it have to be to pull her this far?

"Gah! Blast it, what's going on?! What could possibly be so chaotic that it feels the need to get me involved and interrupt me?! All I want to do is destroy a simple village to vent my frustrations! Is that really so much to ask?! Damn Pit, Damn Dark Pit, Damn Palutena, Damn all of Skyworld!"

Her ranting was interrupted by her arrival through the portal. She found herself in the future, in a boring little neighborhood.

"What's so chaoti-" she was cut off by a rush of power that made her shake. What was that!? She rushed to the source, Number 4 Privet and looked in through a window to see a large, bloated... Thing! It was raising it's arms and punching an object the was blocked from her view. The thing he was punching had chaotic power inside...

'What the heck is that thing? It appears to be some kind of...burlap sack...? ...Wait, does that sack have a head? And feet and hands? Odd. ...Oh my goodness, it's a child in an oversized shirt. ...It's...a child. In an oversized shirt. ...IT'S A CHILD IN AN OVERSIZED SHIRT?!"

Pandora, intrigued and disgusted, tapped the wall the house, causing it to turn into dust with a loud crushing sound. She landed and stepped in.

Vernon Dursley had caught wind of paintings floating around the house while he was at work, and he had immediately driven home. He'd been beating the freak senseless for the past 3 hours, the sun having gone down a while ago. He stopped when he heard a crushing sound and turned to see a blue haired woman in a very revealing outfit.

"Ahem...Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me turning your wall into dust and coming in. ...Ugh...That was ATROCIOUS! I should have just said 'I hope you don't mind me dropping in', that would make some semblance of sense and be somewhat witty at least..." She mumbled this last part to herself.

Vernon growled. "You... you freak! Get the bloody hell outta my house NOW!" he screamed, rushing over to grab her. Pandora smirked as his coffe table... happened to get in his way, leaving him to bruise his leg and trip. She laughed cruelly.

Meanwhile Harry, amazed Uncle had only used his fists, couldn't feel his body, but all he did fell in any place he could, was excruciating pain... pain that he deserved so rightfully... when Uncle stopped he looked up to see him rushing towards a figure where the wall used to be... curious..

Pandora looked down at the man. She decided for beating a child senseless, she'd give him a slow death. Pigs get sent to slaughterhouses right? She grinned, reaching down at the terrified man and touching his forhead, turning him into a screeching whining pig, that she warped away to a slaughter house somewhere. He'd do nicely.

"I do wonder how slaughterhouses in this world work...It seems quite different from what I'm used to...What is this hard substance the ground outside is made of, and what is that odd metal carriage? ...I'm almost tempted to try to bring Pit here to see what kind of chaos his stupidity and naivety would cause in such a world."

Harry didn't understand what the figure was saying, it was like there was a ringing in his ears. His glasses had long ago been broken. He whimpered slightly as his noise leaked more blood.

Pandora turned her sights to a little boy who was being beaten. He was the cause correct? But he was hurt... that would have to go. She walked forward with authority and looked down at the child. He couldn't have been more than three right? No her godly prowess informed her he was five.

"Hey little boy... are you alright?" Harry whimpered. Pandora frowned and knelt down closer. "I SAID...are you all right?" He whimpered again. "Can you hear me?" She said. Harry sobbed slightly, but kept it in. "HELLO?! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"

Harry flinched, but his hearing came back. "Y-yes! Please don't hurt me..." he mewled, trying to escape but couldn't crawl well "Who are... who are you?"

Pandora smirked at his question. "Who am I, you ask? Who am I? Why, I am merely the goddess of chaos herself! The harbinger of mischief and misfortune, the queen of destruction, the monarch of confusion! I AM PANDORA!" She snapped her fingers, creating some fireworks behind her for effect, then turned to see the little boy's reaction to her little show.

Harry began to tear up, her tone was scaring him. He wiped his eyes and started to schooch away.

"Aw whats wrong little boy?" Pandora did not enjoy his dislike of her spectacle. "I simply told you my name. I see no reason for you to react in such a manner." She got down on her knees and looked him over. "Hmm...I suppose I should do something about those injuries."

"N-no I deserve them..." he slurred, rapidly losing consciousness.

"Nonsense!" Her fingers snapped and he was slowly out back together. His bonse snapped into place, and his bruises faded.

"All better!" she said joyously

"D-did you do that?" he asked in confusion.

Pandora put a hand on her hip. "Well of course. I AM the goddess of chaos, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want to do it. It seems some unnatural energy has awakened my true potential, however...I feel quite a bit more powerful than I did before. It's quite peculiar, but I love it."

But Uncle Vernon will.. will get you for doing that!" He didn't want his saviour getting hurt.

Pandora laughed.

"Silly child, he can't touch me. He can't touch you ever again." She told him. "He is quite literally a pig in the slaughterhouse. Perhaps I can order his remains for dinner one night...I wonder how he would taste... Hmm...No, I'm sure that pig would be just FULL of carbs..." She gestured to her body. "I can't very well have anything happen to my beautiful figure, now, can I?"

Harry whimpered again, still unnerved. His whimper turned to sobs. Uncle Vernon was gone... he was free! He cried into his knees.

Pandora turned her head. "Um... child? What's wrong?" she asked uncomfortably, not sure what to do. Suddenly a tiny frame was wrapped around her, squeezing her as tightly as he could, which wasn't very tight. "Oh my...What in the seven circles of the Underworld are you up to? This is...unusual...I'm not even fully sure what this is called...A...'hub?'

'Oh a hug!' she wrapped her arms around the kid and he flinched.

"C'mon Kid what's wrong? I won't hit you." she comforted.

"I... I thought you would..." he whispered.

Pandora was taken aback. She wouldn't hit a kid! "Why in Hades would I do that? I mean, for goodness' sake, I may be an evil, irredeemable villain, but I have standards! I won't harm children! Well...not directly, at least..."

"You promise?" he quietly asked.

"Yes little dear. Now are we going to wait here or are we gonna go back to someplace safe?" Pandora asked.

"S-safe?"

*click*

"YOU FREAKS BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" A shrill voice screamed in her ear.

"Hold on." Pandora snapped her fingers, and the gun Petunia Dursley was holding promptly burst into flames.

Petunia gasped and screamed, before a piece of the ceiling, collapsed, and dropped on her head. Pandora covered the child's eyes as her head splattered. Pandora then turned her remains into dust, slowly and painfully, still covering the childs ears and eyes.

"Come on child. She's gone now. Ready to go?" Pandora asked, scooping him up into her arms.

"Where are w-we going?" he asked meekly.

"Do you want to come stay with me for a while? I just LOVE how cute you are. And I get so lonely. I'll make sure you're well fed and taken care of." she offered. I'll also manage that delicious chaos in your heart, she thought.

"R-really?" he asked. A freak like him was going to... to have a gaurdian?

"Of course hun." she said with a tender and sharp grin.

Harry teared up and nodded.

Pandora smirked with delight. "Wonderful! Perhaps a little company will do me some good! Come now, let us have a feast to commemorate the adoption of...Um...What's your name?"

"H-Harry..."

"To commemorate the adoption of Harry, the son of Chaos!"

"S-son?" he whispered.

"Uh huh!" She answered as she opened a portal through time.

"Does... does that make you my... mommy?" he asked hopefully.

Pandora grinned. "I guess so little Harry!" she said, kissing his head. Harry gasped. "W-what was that?"

"What was what? That kiss?" Pandora asked, turning to look at him. "The kiss was, quite simply, a kiss. It's a...a sign of affection or something mushy like that...It felt rather nice, however, I must admit."

"C-can you... do it again?" he asked, scared he was stepping over the line. His answer came in a wonderful peck on the cheek, causing him to blush and giggle. Pandora smiled and nuzzled him closer. Harry cuddled into the nuzzle. Pandora found herself... enjoying this!

She frowned. "Well this is peculiar...No matter! I'm still pure, unadulterated evil, no amount of cuddling and kissing will every change that!" She nuzzled Harry some more and cooed "Isn't that right, sweetie? Mommy's an evil monster, right?"

"Can I... can I call you mommy?" Harry asked. Pandora grinned and started cooing and nuzzling his face.

"Yes, yes you can call me mommy!" she kissed his face multiple times. Harry fell into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Pandora felt the slightest pang of unease in her heart. She WAS supposed to be pure evil...

Well, she still was. This child was cute and cuddly, who cared if she wanted to adopt him?

And with that thought in mind she stepped through the portal, disappearing back into her own Prime Time. The little boy found himself exhausted. Pandora grinned, conjuring up a bed in her palace and placing him on it. She slipped into bed as well and hugged him.

"Night little Harry." she whispered, kissing him again.

"Night mommy..." he said as he fell asleep.

Pandora would soon have a nice little boy whom she could raise and love. While still being evil. With that she fell asleep too.

Meanwhile from her palace, a pajama clad goddess and a half asleep angel were NOT amused. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora woke up the next morning, yawning and pulling her hair out of her face. She tried to float up to go get food, but felt weight holding her down. She blinked, and put a palm to her forehead when she remembered what had happened the night prior. "Oh right...I have a kid now...I should really think through my decisions a little better..." She thought to herself. She looked down, and let out an "Awww..." at the sleeping child.

His shaggy hair was somehow pulled away so she could see his face, which looked so peaceful resting against her. His fists were balled up against her clothes, holding himself close to her. The only thing ruining this moment was his scent. His clothes, hair, and body reeked like that of a carcass. It was quite sad, really...But also EASILY dealt with. She COULD just snap her fingers and fix him up in two seconds...but she felt that if she was gonna raise him, she should do so properly. So humming to herself, she floated up, making sure to hold him properly, and shook him a little bit. Harry's eyes snapped open. "I'LL GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY, UNCLE VERNON!" He yelped.

Pandora jumped a bit and tilted her head at him. Harry's eyes seemed to readjust and return to reality, and he looked around in confusion, unsure as to where he was. Then, he looked at her. Pink eyes met Green and Harry seemed to shrink away. "Kid? Why're you screaming?"

"I-Is it really y-you...? I thought it was a d-d-dream..." Harry replied softly.

"The one and only silly!" She grinned, patting his head. Harry let out a relived huff and dove into her shoulder, hugging her tightly as she was his only source of comfort. The goddess cooed softly and rocked him back and forth, holding him against her belly as she floated above the ground. "Hey hey hey...look around you! You're not gonna see them EVER again. Never ever. You live with Moi now!" She grinned, patting his head. Harry leaned into the touch. He wanted to savour every single solitary ounce of affection he was offered... Pandora conjured up a tub filled with steamy, warm water and sat by it. She comforted Harry for a few more minutes before pulling him away from her stomach. He looked up at her with a slight pout, that made the goddess internally squee. "Okay Harry, you need a bath. Badly."

Harry tilted his head. "A...b-bath...?" He asked softly. "Y-You mean like when my aunt and uncle put me in hot water and held me under until I thought I'd drown...?"

Pandora internally grew angry, and shushed him quickly. They had tried to DROWN HIM?! "No. It's where you're cleaned off so you smell nice and don't get sick."

Harry looked at her. "Oh...Is it gonna hurt?"

"Not at all! In fact it's one of the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to your body!~" she singsonged, pulling off his rag of a shirt and willing it to catch fire.

Harry gasped and reached out for his shirt. "No! What am I gonna wear?!"

Pandora smiled and hushed him with a finger over his lips. "Now now, Mama Pandora is gonna conjure you up some of the cutest clothes yet!"

Harry tilted his head curiously. "C-Cute...clothes...?"

Pandora nodded and patted his head, slipping off the rest of his garments and willing them to catch fire as well. She clapped her hands at the flames, then set Harry in the water. Harry was scared at first, but then realized that the water didn't seem to hurt him at all!

It was warm and soothing...He liked it a lot! He allowed for Pandora to gently scrub down his body, getting as much dirt out as possible. She moved on to his head, scrubbing it a little roughly, but only to get out the grease and dirt. By the time it was done, he felt so CLEAN! It was AMAZING! He hadn't been this clean in...ever! Pandora pulled him out of the tub, and conjured up a towel, She swaddled him up in it quickly, then set up a chair to allow him to watch the different clothes. "All right, take your pick!" Pandora exclaimed, displaying all of the outfits for Harry to try on.

Harry was overwhelemd by the huge amount of colors that awaited him. They were all bright, and different from what he was used to. He was honestly not entirely convinced he was dreaming, if he were to be completely honest. "Um...I..." He pointed to a simple red shirt, and some pants. "What about...those?"

Pandora nodded. "You got it!" She said, snapping her fingers. Harry blinked and looked down...and his eyes widened when he saw the clothes were now covering his tiny body. Harry looked up in shock and confusion, making Pandora laugh. "H-How did you...d-do that...?" he questioned the goddess, who shrugged.

"I dunno, I just can! I AM a goddess after all."

Pandora giggled. "Now, wanna try on another? There's plenty of outfits here!"

Soon enough, Harry had plenty of different Items, each one with Pandora's personal touch. Like a random dog or bunny here and there, and feetie pajamas. Pandora didn't care what anyone said, it was all adorable. She giggled and lifted him up.

Wait...did she just, giggle?! Yeah she had a kid, but did she really have to lay it on like this? Seriously, she was evil! She was a soldier of the UNDERWORLD, for heaven's sake! But...wouldn't ditching him break his little heart? Oh god, what did she just think... Pandora turned away from Harry and placed her hands over her head. This was...oh it was Mind breaking! She just...ugh... She wanted to be evil. But there was a kid here. Maybe she could teach the kid to be bad? No...maybe she could just do all her evil business later. Yeah...But...She would need a babysitter... Thanatos, perhaps...? Pandora immediately cringed at the thought. Nonononononononnononno! That would not be good...she had a horrible image of Harry flying around on a dragon Thanatos, and falling off... Shuddering, she thought perhaps...Lady Medusa...? No, that was debatably worse... Grrr this left her with a TERRIBLE option...none other than those gross do gooders in Angel Land... She sighed. Would they even be WILLING in the end? She WAS an enemy of theirs, they very well could just turn her away... Ugh, this cringing was going to give her wrinkles...she would think about this later. She turned back to Harry, who was still examining clothes. She smirked as she approached him. "Harry, will you do me a huge favour and try on that panda costume?"

Harry looked at it in confusion, then turned back to her. "W-why mama...?"

"Because it's ADORABLE." Pandora replied matter-of-factly. "Pleeeeeease?" Harry nodded and picked it up, Pandora snapping her fingers and swapping his clothes into that if the Panda suit. Pandora felt her lips curl up into the biggest grin that had ever graced her features. Her eyes turned to Hearts, and she almost tackled him in a hug, instantly cuddling the crap out of him. Harry let out a soft squeak of surprise at the tackle hug, increasing the cute factor. Pandora grinned and patted his head, examining him and enjoying the adorableness! They didn't notice their visitor...

A certain angel was staring at the scene before him, utterly baffled by what he was seeing. "Um...Lady Palutena...? I think Pandora's gone crazy..." He whispered softly.

Palutena was watching from Skyworld, mouth dropped open in total shock. "um...I mean...b-break it up, this is weirding me out!" She demanded

Pit pouted. "But Lady Palutena, it's kinda cute..."

Palutena's attention changed to Pit, and a holographic clone of herself appeared behind him, hugging him tightly. "Awwww! You're such a big softie!"

Pit blushed. "Hey, I am NOT soft! I mean, that kinda thing would make any tough guy admit it's cute!"

Palutena giggled and patted his head. "Of course Pit. Of course."

Little did they know, they had alerted Pandora to their presence. And the blue-haired goddess was not happy about them being there. She hid the Black and White clad Harry in her shoulder and angrily blasted a random Heart at Pit. The angel yelped and rolled to the side to avoid it, then looked at the goddess with a scowl. "Was that really necesarry?!"

"Of course it was! You invaded my Home!" she screeched at Pit growing angrier by the second.

"Hey, hey, I'm just following orders!" Pit protested. "Why'd you kidnap that kid, Pandora?"

Jul 30Pandora's eyes twitched and her eyes began to twitch. "k-kidnap...Look Wing Ding, this kid was being hurt by bad people, so I took the liberty to swipe him!"

Pit frowned. "Really? Why should I believe you? You could be lying!" Pandora, in her haste, snapped her fingers and played some of her memories, channelling them to a screen. Pit blinked. "Uh, you're...showing us a movie...?"

"Quiet, Pit, I think we need to see this." Palutena said.

Twenty minutes later, Pit had turned into a depressed wreck, and the REAL Palutena had to show up to clam him down. Pandora had gotten distracted with a now crying Harry. "Aww, Harry, what's wrong?" Pandora cooed softly, rocking him back and forth.

"T-they were so mean...what did I-I do wrong?!" He shrieked, tears pouring out of his eyes.

He clutched tightly to Pandora's clothes and buried his face into her chest. Pandora felt her heart tug painfully, and she began to feel genuinely sad at his cry. She rubbed his head, attempting to form a response. However, words were just failing her at this point...She had nothing to say. So she resorted to simply shushing him, and awkwardly hugging him. Harry allowed himself to be held, pressing himself as tightly against her as he could. Pandora continued to rub his head and back attentively, eventually calming him into nothing but small sniffles. Harry looked up at Pandora. She saw love in his eyes... Blushing, she realized just how adorable he looked with those giant eyes, and that freaking Panda Suit! He was all furry and short... "ooooh You're so adorable!" she screamed, hugging him.

Harry blushed fiercely and let a small smile come across his face as he snuggled up to her. At the same time, Pit and Palutena were watching the two in total confusion. "Gee Lady Palutena...who knew the Goddess of Calamity could be so...Motherly..." Palutena nodded dumbly, stunned by Pandora's behaviour. Eventually, Pandora and Harry had completely forgotten their presence and had taken to playing tag/hide and seek. Pit sweatdropped at the sight. "...I came here expecting a fight, this is kinda weird..."

Yeah I guess I'll warp us home. I guess we don't have to worry about Pandora anymore..." Palutena mused.

Then, Pandora remembered that she had something to ask of her...guests. "Oh, MILADY?" She asked the Light Goddess, mocking her in a regal tone.

Palutena stiffened and her eye twitched. "What is it...?" She grumbled.

"Could you...maybe...watch him while I'm causing chaos?" She asked the duo.

Pit and Palutena stared at her blankly, then exchanged a glance. "Um..." Pit said smartly

"I...we..." Palutena stuttered.

"Well? It's a yes or not question." Pandora said curtly, crossing her arms.

Palutena, seeing the change in Pandora, nodded. "Pit would LOVE too!"

Pit nodded. "Yeah! ...Wait, what?"

Pandora clapped, "Yay! So Angel Boy needs to be totally aware of Harry's needs, so I expect you to listen carefully next week when you babysit."

Pit sweatdropped. "Uh, hold on now-"

"Well of course!" Palutena chipped in. "Come along, Pit, let's go home!"

"But Lady Palu-" A flash of light caused them both to vanish in a flash.

Pandora smirked and let out a sigh as she looked down at her child. He was looking up at her, not with love, but with fear. "Y-you'll leave me w-with them?!"

Pandora shushed him gently. "Yes, but don't be afraid. They may be my mortal enemies, but they're kind. In fact, that's partially WHY I can't stand them..."

"A-and the chaos...? You do...bad things?" He asked, still scared.

Pandora frowned. "They may SEEM bad, but people rarely die..."

"Um...y-you won't d-do...bad things...t-to me r-right...?" He asked, whimpering.

Pandora's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "What? Noooo! Never!"

"O-Okay...thank you..." He whispered softly, returning to being snuggled up to her.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, offended.

Harry sniffled. "Because everyone hates me..." He said softly.

Pandora readjusted him so he was floating in the air at eye level. She cupped his cheek fondly and continued, "Why would they hate you? Not EVERYONE hates you." She giggled. "In fact, I'm certain there are VERY few people who hate you."

"N-No! Everyone does! You're only b-being nice to me bec-because you're a good person! You SHOULD do bad things to me!" He yelled, bunching up his fists and grabbing his hair, tears flowing from his eyes once again.

He hated himself...He didn't deserve to be around! He tried to escape her hold, managing to do so, and dashing away. He managed to hide under the bed. To say Pandora was shocked was an understatement. She had no Idea how to react, so she simply flew over to the bed nd looked under it, to see him curled up in a tiny ball. He was crying again...The poor, POOR thing... She awkwardly willed the Bed to elevate off the ground, allowing for her to sit down next to him and pick him up. "Harry, dear, please don't cry anymore." She cooed softly. "There's nothing to be upset about..."

He sniffled a bit. "Y-Y-Yes there is...you hate m-m-me..." he whined, pitifully.

Pandora frowned. "No I do NOT. I don't even know how you got that idea, but it's NOT. TRUE." Harry flinched and shied away at her harsh tone and attempted to escape her grasp. Pandora mentally facepalmed, and hugged him close again.

"Harry, please...Stop. Stop convincing yourself that I hate you. I don't hate you AT. ALL." He flinched a bit once again, and Pandora persisted. "if I hated you, I wouldn't have comjured you a bed, let you call me mama, given you a bath, and the list goes on!"

Harry sniffled. "I...I thought you were just trying to be nice...?"

Pandora let out a dry laugh. "Of course I was trying to be nice! I'm nice to people that I...love..." She blushed as she completed this sentence, looking down with a small smile. Harry was looking up at her in complete shock/ utter joy... She...she...she loved him...She really, really loved him! He hugged her chest tightly. Pandora giggled and held him back. "I see you're happy now, hmm?" She cooed gently. Harry nodded and snuggled up to her neck, gently resting his head against her. She put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "So affectionate." She cooed. "Like a kitten..." She laughed and jokingly made him grow cat ears for a second. He looked up at her and started patting his ears trying to find out where they came from. Pandora snickered and teleported the ears away. "I'm just teasing, dear."

Harry let out an "Oh" an laughed, snuggling back into her. Pandora noticed his sleepy demeanor and un-levitated the bed, tucking him in. "Now, I think it's time a certain someone was put down for a nice long nap." Harry nodded wriggling into the sheets with a sleepy smile. Eventually he disappeared into Slumber-Land, and Pandora decided to liven up her living space. Well, even more than she could. Harry was going to love when he woke up...


End file.
